fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Monsters
Fusion monsters are evil minions of Fuse. You can obtain Fusion Matter, Taros, C.R.A.T.E.s, Nano Potions or Nano Boosts. Level 01 Monsters *'Sector V (The Future)' **Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) **Shocktangler/Electrotangler (Blastons) *'Pokey Oaks North (The Future)' **Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) **Cyber Stinger/Cyber Stabber (Blastons) Level 02 Monsters *'Peach Creek Commons (The Future)' **Dire Hydra/Alpha Hydra (Adaptium) **Painsaw/Bossblade Painsaw (Cosmix) **Newsprint Ninja/Newsprint Ninja Boss (Blastons) *'Pokey Oaks South (The Future)' **Bad Burro/Big Bad Burro (Adaptium) **Noxious Spawn/Sickly Noxious Spawn (Blastons) **Road Golem/General Golem (Cosmix) *'Genius Grove (The Future)' **Air Drone/Air Drone Enforcer (Cosmix) **Tech Queen/Tech Queen Widow (Adaptium) **Tech Drone/Tech Drone Prime (Blastons) Level 03 Monsters *'Peach Creek Estates (The Future)' **Petroleum Punk/High Octane Punk (Adaptium) **Sewer Creeper/Sewer Stalker (Cosmix) **Verminator/Highblast Verminator (Blastons) *'Candy Cove (The Future)' **Tread Head/Two-Ton Tread Head (Cosmix) **Candy Bandit/Candy Bandit Captain (Blastons) **Tank Terror/Giant Tank Terror (Adaptium) Level 04 Monsters *'Goat's Junk Yard (The Future)' **Motor Raptor/Motor Master (Blastons) **Dread Head/Don Dread Head (Adaptium) **Toxic Spawn/Highly Toxic Spawn (Cosmix) *'Sector V' **Ultramagno Beetle/Charged Magno Beetle (Cosmix) **Caterplug/Supercharged Caterplug (Blastons) **Sneaky Spawn/Super Sneaky Spawn (Adaptium) Level 05 Monsters *'Pokey Oaks North' **Ball-Peen Meanie/Ball-Peen Slayer (Cosmix) **Pesky Pony/Husky Horsie (Blastons) **Mean Behemoth/Boss Behemoth (Cosmix) Level 06 Monsters *'Pokey Oaks South' **Mad Mower/Raving Mad Mower (Blastons) **Gravel Golem/Great Gravel Golem (Adaptium) **Neighborhood Ninja/Nightstalker Ninja (Cosmix) *'Peach Creek Commons' **Hydro Hammer/High Hydro Hammer (Cosmix) **Power Painsaw/Superpower Painsaw (Blastons) **Newspaper Ninja/Newspaper Assassin(Adaptium) Level 07 Monsters *'Genius Grove' **Doom Drone/Doom Defender (Blastons) **Tech Tunneler/Tech Tunneler 2.0 (Adaptium) **Tech Wing/Gigatech Wing (Cosmix) *'Candy Cove' **Creepy Spawn/Mega Creepy Spawn (Cosmix) **Candy Buccaneer/Buccaneer Commander (Blastons) **Barrel Basher/Big Barrel Basher (Adaptium) Level 08 Monsters *'Peach Creek Estates' **Crash Loader/Crash Leader (Blastons) **Maelstrom Creeper/Maelstrom Brute (Cosmix) **Heavy Pincher/Heavy Duty Pincher (Adaptium) *'Eternal Vistas' **Bloodsucker/Big Bad Bloodsucker (Adaptium) **Spooka/Spooka Boo (Blastons) **Joke-O-Lantern/Big Bad Joke-O-Lantern (Cosmix) Level 09 Monsters *'Eternal Meadows' **Batty Bloodsucker/Batty Brampire (Adaptium) **Spinetingler/Cackling Spinetingler (Blastons) **Jock-O-Lantern/Dumb Jock-O-Lantern (Cosmix) *'Goat's Junk Yard' **Scrap Scrapper/Scrapper Superior (Adaptium) **Scrap Tyrant/Scrap Tyrant Champion (Cosmix) **Junkasaurus Wrecks/Junkasaurus Daddy (Adaptium) Level 10 Monsters *'Foster's Home' **Extremospawn/Super Extremospawn (Blastons) **Scribble Spawn/Crazy Scribble Spawn (Cosmix) **Timber Terror/Overgrown Timber Terror (Adaptium) *'Endsville' ** Jerk-O-Lanterns/Pushy Jerk-O-Lanterns (Blastons) ** Baron Bloodsucker/Baron Brampire (Blastons) ** Mummy Monster/Big Ol' Mummy Monster (Cosmix) ** Spooky Streetlight/Super Spooky Streetlight (Adaptium) Level 11 Monsters *'Nuclear Plant' **Gear Goon/Raving Gear Goon (Cosmix) **Weird Welder/Weird Welder Foreman (Adaptium) **Ventilator/Turbo Ventilator (Adaptium) **Doom Boiler/Doom Boiler Boss (Blastons) *'Prickly Pines' **Tiger Wolf/Tiger Wolf Pack Leader (Cosxmix) **Lazy Metal Boy Scout/Metal Brute Scout (Blastons) **Wild Skeeter/Queen Skeeter (Adaptium) Level 12 Monsters * Habitat Homes ** Ramcycle/Overclocked Ramcycle (Blastons) ** Motorilla/Silverback Motorilla (Adaptium) ** Cyclomander/Sir Cyclomander (Cosmix) *'Camp Kidney' **Pack Arachnid/Pack Arachnid Leader (Adaptium) **Wild Stinger/King Stinger (Blastons) **Crazy Metal Boy Scout/Crazy Metal Troop Leader (Adaptium) Level 13 Monsters * City Point **Fire Hydrant/Blazing Hydrant (Adaptium) **Destroyusall/Ultramega Destroyusall (Cosmix) **Dynamite Mouse/Short Fuse Dynamite Mouse (Blastons) * City Station **Streetgrinder/Oversized Streetgrinder (Adaptium) **Asphalt Thief/Asphalt Thief Prince (Blastons) **Vile Cabinet/Vile Defiler (Cosmix) Level 14 Monsters *'Mount Blackhead' **Rabid Arachnid/Rabid Arachnid Leader (Adaptium) **Ghoulish Growth/Goulish Growth Rotter (Blastons) **Bladed Mantis/Fullblade Mantis (Cosmix) *'Marquee Row' **Sonic Scorpion/Supersonic Scorpion (Cosmix) **Hydro Slammer/High Hydro Slammer (Adaptium) **Wind Breaker/Storm Breaker () **Streetcrusher/Streetcrusher Maniac (Blastons) Level 15 Monsters *'Leakey Lake' **Great Ironjaw/Lord Razortooth (Adaptium) **Wild Cogfish/Wild Bossfish (Blastons) **Striding Eel/Great Striding Eel (Cosmix) **Creepy Clawdad/Jumbo Clawdad (Blastons) *'Townsville Center' **Heavy Hunter/Heavy Hunter Boss (Cosmix) **Unisickle/Nitrosickle (Adaptium) **Asphalt Creep/Giant Road Rager (Blastons) Level 16 Monsters *'Acorn Flats' **Spider Toad/Nightmare Spider Toad (Cosmix) **Slime Serpent/Slime Serpent Sliceer (Blastons) **Terrorpin/Mighty Mighty Terrorpin (Adaptium) *'Townsville Park' **Shady Streetlight/Tall Shady Streetlight (Adaptium) **Asphalt Freak/Asphalt Freak Father (Blastons) **Dire Raptor/Dire Hunter (Cosmix) Level 17 Monsters *'Pimpleback Mountains' **Dynamite Rat/HighGrade Dynamite Rat (Cosmix) **Dark Skeeter/Sir Skeeter (Adaptium) **Breaker Bear/Breaker Boss (Blastons) *'Orchid Bay' **Jetskill/Jetskill Hunter (Blastons) **Master Tentakiller/Grand Master Tentakiller (Adaptium) **Boardwalk Bully/Big Boardwalk Bully (Adaptium) **Boardwalk Brawler/IronSide Brawler (Cosmix) Level 18 Monsters *'Haunted Ridge' **Boarbull/Rogue Boarbull (Cosmix) **Cavern Wolf/Alpha Cavern Wolf (Blastons) **Alpha Arachnid/Omega Arachind (Adaptium) *'Bravo Beach' **Squish Scaler/Superfused Squish Scaler (Cosmix) **Sandman/Sandman (Blastons)large boss same name as small guys **Beach Bully/ Big Beach Bully (Blastons) **Turbo Jetskill/Turbo Jetskill Slyer (Adaptium) Level 19 Monsters *'Twisted Forest' **Freakish Frog/President Freakfrog (Cosmix) **Creepy King/Creepy King (Blastons)same name here **Granite Grabber/Greatstone Grabber (Adaptium) *'Morbucks Towers' **Doomdozer/Doomdozer Foreman (Blastons) **Riot Rogue/Riot Rogue Sergeant (Adaptium) **Heavy Puncher/Super Heavy Puncher (Cosmix) **Arch Welder/Boss Welder (Blastons) Level 20 Monsters *'The Ruins' **Timber Hulk/Hardwood Hulk (Adaptium) **Necromasher/High Necromasher (Blastons) **Dagger Mantis/King Stavver Mantis (Cosmix) *'Mojo's Volcano' **Spawn Simian/Spawn Simian Captain (Cosmix) **Wild Wing/Wild Wing King (Blastons) **Doom Digger/Doom Digger Dynamo (Adaptiums) Level 21 Monsters *'Galaxy Gardens' **Timber Creeper/Rockwood Creeper (Adaptium) **Horror King/ Horror Kingpin (Blastons) **Skeeter Spawn/Elder Skeeter Spawn (Cosmix) *'Devil's Bluff' **Canyon Stalker/Deep Canyon Stalker (Cosmix) **Demolition Bear/Demolition Rex (Blastons) **Talon Titan/Titanic Talon Titan (Adaptiums) Level 22 Monsters *'Devil's Canyon' **Pneumatic Bear/Pneumatic Bear Nightmare (Blastons) **Canyon Colossus/Colossal Colossus (Adaptium) **Canyon Creeper/Broad Canyon Creeper (Cosmix) *'Tech Square' **Mech Queen/Mech Queen Mistress (Adaptium) **Cyberus/Cyberus Zero (Blastons) **Sky Drone/Sky Demon (Cosmix) Level 23 Monsters *'Nowhere' **Fowl Foe/King-size Fowl (Adaptium) **Moussaka Master/Moussaka Master Sergeant (Cosmix) **Aubergine Master/High Aubergine Master (Blastons) *'Steam Alley' **Putrid Spawn/Putrid Spawn Revolver (Cosmix) **Baleful Brute/Bigger Brute (Adaptium) **Oil Ogre/Ogre Overlord (Blastons) **Gear Goliath/Gear Goliath Gladiator (Adaptium) Level 24 Monsters *'Offworld Plaza' **Killowatt/Surging Killowatt (Adaptium) **Hydraulic Enforcer/Elephantine Enforcer (Adaptium) **Clawbreaker/Clawbreaker Fury (Cosmix) **Sawbreaker/King Sawbreaker (Blastons) **Thuggard/ Enraged Thuggard (Blastons) *'Area 51.5' **Pharaoh Creep/Pharaoh Joe (Cosmix) **Ghoul Golem/Great Ghoul Golem (Adaptium) **Desert Clawdad/Desert Broadclaw (Blastons) Level 25 Monsters *'Really Twisted Forest' **Boarbill/Boarbill Charger (Cosmix) **Brackish Beast/Brackish Beast Father (Adaptium) **Grime Serpent/Overgrown Grime Serpent (Blastons) *'Lower Catacombs' **Graveworm/Giant Graveworm (Adaptium) **Aubergine Meanie/Meanie Master (Blastons) **Fowl Fiend/Jumbo Fowl Fiend (Cosmix) Level 26 Monsters *'Forgotten Falls' **Great Terrorpin/Great Terrorpin III (Adaptium) **Striding Lamprey/Prize Lamprey (Cosmix) **Slizzard/Slizzard Chieftan (Blastons) *'Upper Catacombs' **Cryptworm/Bloated Cryptworm (Adaptum) **Moussaka Meanie/Big Angry Meanie (Blastons) **Fowl Freak/Regal Freak(Cosmix) Level 27 Monsters *'Monkey Foothills' **Dire Ape/Alpha Ape (Adaptium) **Sickle Simian/Sickle Simian Hunter (Cosmix) **Volcano Vaulter/Mega Magma Vaulter (Blastons) *'Monkey Mountain' **Razor Mantis/Flashing Razor Razor Mantis (Adaptium) **Volcano Toad/Magma Toad Master (Blastons) **Scythe Simian/Simian Reaper (Cosmix) Level 28 Monsters *'Forsaken Valley' **Terrordactyl/Terrordactyl Screamer (Adaptium) **Frilled Killer/Amped Frilled Killer (Cosmix) **Fossil Crawler/Raging Fossil Crawler (Blastons) **Triceraclops/Trisceraclaw Mamma(Blastons) *'Dinosaur Pass' **Trisceraclaw/Trisceraclaw Pappa (Cosmix) **Horrordactyl/Colossal Horrordactyl (Blastons) ** Fossil Brawler/Bare-Boned Brawler (Cosmix) **Frilled Fiend/Frilled Fiend Queen (Adaptium) Level 29 Monsters *'Fireswamps' **Tar Titan/Titanic Tar Titan (Adaptium) **Lizard Queen/Queen Coldblood (Cosmix) **Magma Hulk/Master Magma Hulk (Adaptium) **Creeposaurus Rex/Captain Creepasaurus (Blastons) Level 30 Monsters *'Firepits' **Lizard King/King Coldblood (Cosmix) **Miasma Hulk/Master Miasma Hulk (Adaptium) **Father Freakosaurus (Blastons) **Stone Drake/Slag Dragon (Cosmix) Level 31 Monsters *'Firepits' **Freakosaurus Rex (Blastons) *'Huntor's Crest' **SkullBasher/King Basher (Cosmix) **Fusionfly/Hyper Fusionfly (Blastons) **Wooly Behemoth/Ancient Wooly Behemoth (Adaptium) Level 32 Monsters *'Dark Glade' **Ghastly Growth/Overgrown Ghastly Growth (Cosmix) **Dark Fusionfly/Queen Fusionfly (Blastons) **Skull Crusher/King Crusher (Adaptium) **Bully Behemoth/Big Bully Behemoth (Blastons) Level 33 Monsters *'Hero's Hollow' **Eyebulb/Giant Eyebulb (Cosmix) **Shellworm/Giga Shellworm (Blastons) **Meteoric Sentry/Meteoric Sentry Number One (Adaptium) Level 34 Monsters *'The Precipice' **Jurassic Centurion/Jurassic Centurion Lord (Adaptium) **Great Shellworm/Great Shellworm Fury (Blastons) **Great Eyebulb/Great Eyebulb Gazer (Cosmix) Level 35 Monsters *'Green Maw' **Slag Cephalopod/Cephalopod Alpha (Adaptium) **ShellSlug/Epic Shellslug (Blastons) **Eyebore/Giant Eyebore (Cosmix) Level 36 Monsters *'Fuse's Lair' **Meteoric Guardian/Meteoric Guardian Lieutenant (Cosmix) **Scoria Cephalopod/Cephalopod Prime (Adaptium) **Great Shellslug/Great Shellslug King (Blastions)